Le cameleon
by Megpink
Summary: Sacha ,jeune touriste anglaise, voit son destin chamboulé lors de son voyage en Italie. Quand sa visite guidée tourne au fiasco, elle se voit embarquée au sein de la plus ancienne famille de vampire. Entre des vampires sadiques, ses sentiments amoureux et des conflits de pouvoirs rien ne s'annoncent des plus faciles pour notre jeune anglaise.
1. Chapter 1

_**~ Quand un malotru t'opportune rien de mieux qu'une bonne visite historique ~**_

 _ **( chapitre n°1)**_

* * *

\- Mais puisque je vous répète que je parle pas bien italien !

\- Bellisima, Volete qualcosa da bere?

Sacha soupira pour la dixième fois depuis cinq minutes. Ce romain était plus collant que n'importe quelle glue UhU. Elle passa sa main sur son front en sueur juste avant de remonter le col de son sweat à capuche informe. Quelle idée de porter un pull aussi chaud en plein Rome ? Pour sa défense, c'était le début du mois de mai. Et elle aurait pensé que le temps serait frais en ce début de printemps. Que nenni ! Elle se sentait gourde avec son gros sweat et son jean noir parmi les touristes et les romains en tenue de presque d'été. La main plutôt indiscrète sur sa hanche du jeune homme un peu trop - beaucoup - collant la ramena sur terre. La jeune femme sursauta et se dégagea brusquement horrifiée. En un tic nerveux, elle remit ses grosses montures qui lui servaient de lunettes sur le haut de son nez. La jeune anglaise commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Il faisait chaud, trop chaud pour une anglaise. Elle avait fallu se faire arnaquer plusieurs fois de suite et la elle se trouvait avec mec un peu trop entreprenant à son goût. La bruit de la cloche de l'église la fit sursauter. C'est mortifiée qu'elle remarqua qu'il était déjà onze heures. Dans dix minutes, elle et son fils devaient se rendre à un petit coin tranquille de la ville italienne pour une visite guidée. Si elle ne m'était pas le holà maintenant avec ce dragueur elle ne sera jamais à l'heure. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en regardant ses gants en velours noirs. L'envie de les enlever la déranger. Cependant elle avait promis qu'elle limiterai l'utilisation de son pouvoir. Néanmoins quand une nouvelle main de son interlocuteur se perdit sur ses fesses un peu trop généreuses à son goût, elle décida rapidement. Le sourcil droit haussé et une moue dubitative, sa patience fondit comme neige au soleil. La jeune anglaise enleva le gant droit avant de regarder avec un sourire sadique le jeune italien. Ce dernier semblait content d'avoir enfin réussit à capter son attention. Il confondit sourire sadique et charme ... Malchance pour lui. Il lui fit un sourire qu'il voulut le plus ravageur en s'appuyant contre le mur. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux bouclés. Sacha ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir mal ou rigoler ? Elle secoua la tête. Puis soudain pressée en remarquant que le temps lui manquait, elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de poser sa main droite sur sa joue. Le jeune homme sursauta à son contact et son sourire s'élargit en la fixant. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, son sourire se fana et son regard se perdit dans le vide. La jeune femme se rapprocha doucement de son visage.

\- Tu vas reprendre ton chemin comme si tu nous avais pas vu, _lui murmura t'elle_. Et tu éviteras la prochaine fois d'embêter des jeunes touristes pour leurs soutirer de l'argent d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête le regard ailleurs. Quand sa main rompit le contact avec sa peau, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme si il se réveillait d'une longue sieste. Puis, sans prêter attention à la jeune femme, il se faufila dans la foule dense de la rue piétonne. _Enfin_ , soupira t'elle intérieurement. Elle va enfin pourvoir poursuivre sa visite !

\- Je croyais que c'était pas bien d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour rien maman ?

Sacha se figea un instant. Puis elle se retourna doucement avec un sourire crispé plaqué sur le visage. Son fils de cinq ans se trouvait derrière elle. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les sourcils haussés. Son petit air de petit lord anglais la faisait fondre. Des boucles blondes accompagnées de yeux bleus. Polo bleu clair rentré dans son short beige en daim. Un vrai petit anglais. Cependant pour l'instant son petit air morose n'était pas l'instant gentillesse.

\- Force d'extrême urgence Henry, _plaida t'elle en levant les mains paumes en l'air._

\- Et si quelqu'un t'avait vu ? _Répliqua son fils fronçant les yeux._

\- Eh oh bonhomme que je me souvienne s'est moi l'adulte non ? _Le réprimanda t'elle gentiment_. Puis je ferai toujours en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais.

\- Et si ça arrive ? _Continua Henry._

\- Je te promets que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour empêcher que ça arrive _, le rassura sa mère._

Elle se pencha pour lui embrasser la tempe. Puis n'ayant pas vu le temps passer elle se redressa subitement en attrapant son fils par la main. Six minutes pour se rendre au point de rendez-vous. ça devrait le faire. Il fallait juste qu'elle presse le pas. Oh mon dieu comme elle pouvait détester se dépêcher. Et surtout de courir. Ses petits boulets lui diront merci mais merci le teint rouge et les cheveux en pétard. Son regard se porta sur son fils. Il était clairement surexcité par la visite historique. C'était son dada l'histoire. Alors c'était the sortie de la journée. Elle soupira. C'était parti pour se dépêcher pour son plus grand malheur. Car oui elle préférait manger un pot de glace en regardant un bon film ou un documentaire que faire du sport. Mais comme la plupart du monde non ? Pendant le trajet, elle remit son gant à sa main. Son pouvoir n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aimait montrer. A des gens comme elle ou non. Il entraînait trop de convoitise et de faux semblant. En effet, à chaque fois qu'elle rentre en contact avec la peau d'une personne possédant un don particulier elle le subtilise. Le voler ? Non et oui. Sacha avait soit le choix de le copier le pouvoir et laisser l'original à son propriétaire. Ou bien elle aspirait le pouvoir en même temps que l'énergie de la personne. Bien entendu, elle se limitait à la première proposition. En vingt cinq ans d'existence, elle avait récolté de nombreux dons pour son grand malheur. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Et non, ils venaient d'arriver devant la petite ruelle qui leurs servait de point de rendez-vous. Un petit groupe de touriste attendait déjà le début de la visite. Des américains, français ainsi que des allemands put elle remarquer. Henry , quant à lui, piétinait littéralement sur place. A l'office du tourisme, il les avait informé que dans cet immense bâtiment se trouvait des pièces artistiques rarissime. Lui qui avait toujours apprécié tout ce qui portait de près comme de long à l'antiquité, renaissance, moyen âge ou encore le siècle des lumières.

\- Et à ton avis ils auront des antiquités portant sur la Rome antique ? _lui demanda son fils les étoiles pleins les yeux._

-Tu sais que normalement un gosse de ton âge ne devrait même pas savoir ce que c'est la Rome antique ? _Rigola t'elle en lui_  
 _ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds._

\- Oh mais maman arrête tu vas me décoiffer, _grommela Henry en essayant de remettre ses cheveux en ordre._

\- Oh mon petit ange veut plaire à une petite fille ? _Le taquina t'elle en souriant de toutes ses dents._

Alors que son fils allait répliquer, une voix venant de derrière le coupa dans son élan.

* * *

 _Premier chapitre posté ! Comme vous avez pu le deviner ma fiction se portera sur les volturis ... Tout simplement parce  
_ que je les adore (pratiquement hein) tout *^*

 _Enfin j'ai surtout deux chouchous que vous découvrez prochainement ... Surprise et boule de gomme lol_

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu! N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire après votre lecture cela fait toujours plaisir et cela motive à écrire :)_

 _En tout cas merci d'avoir prit le temps de me lire et bonne journée / soirée !_


	2. Chapter 2

**_~ Quand la visite part en cacahuète ~_**

 _ **( chapitre n°2 )**_

* * *

\- Mesdames, Messieurs la visite va pouvoir commencer.

La mère et le fils se retournèrent d'un seul bloc vers la voix. Sacha cilla une demi-seconde. Leur guide avait de quoi rendre n'importe quelle femme jalouse et mal dans sa peau, pensa t'elle. Le stéréotype de la femme fatale : cheveux longs acajous, avec des yeux bleus magnifique. Grande et mince. Que ça robe portefeuille rouge mettait parfaitement en valeur. Ses yeux se porta inconsciemment sur sa tenue à elle. Jean noir, basket converse, gros sweat gris. Ce qui mettait pas fortement sa taille 38 en valeur. Mais bon au moins elle évitait les contacts le plus possibles.

\- Maman tu es très très belle _, lui murmura son fils en glissant sa main dans la sienne._

\- Merci mon cœur, _lui répondit t'elle en passant la main dans les cheveux._

Son fils pouvait se montrer très indépendant mais il était adorable. Sacha en était sûr son fils sera un homme bien plus tard.

\- Je m'appelle Chelsea et je serai votre guide pour cette incroyable visite, _leurs souria t'elle._ Les règles sont très simples. Rester en groupe et ne touchez pas  
aux œuvres d'art je vous en prie. Maintenant veuillez me suivre dans l'ascenseur, _leurs demanda t'elle en leur montrant la porte de la main._

Le petit groupe s'engouffra dans l'immense ascenseur en inox. Les autres touristes se pressaient sur la guide afin de lui poser des questions dans un italien hésitant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais Sacha trouvait que quelque chose clochait ici. Oui on pouvait être impatient et curieux mais à ce point ? Ils poussaient, se coupaient la parole et essayaient d'attirer l'attention de cette Chelsea. Son alerte intérieure s'était réveillée. La raison à cela ? Elle ne savait pas du tout. Alors que la jeune femme se retient d'enlever son gant, son fils la tira par la manche. Mmhh, fit t'elle sortir brusquement de ses pensées. Henry lui pointait son livre d'histoire. Ayant une mauvaise vue, elle se pencha au dessus de son épaule afin de voir sur quoi portait la page ouverte.

\- Tu savais que les personnes aux yeux bleus dans l'antiquité étaient méprisées ? _La questionna t'il._

\- Oui. Aujourd'hui cela fait partie de nos critères de beauté mais à cette époque les dictâtes de la beauté n'était pas les mêmes. La couleur bleue était attribuée aux peuples soumis, aux barbares. Elle était donc pas très appréciée, _lui expliqua t'elle en se mettant à sa hauteur. Elle rit devant son air réfléchi._

\- Ta mère a parfaitement raison. Je vois qu'on a une connaisseuse en histoire romaine _, leurs dit Chelsea en arrivant par derrière._

Le petit garçon hocha la tête sans la regarder. Trop concentré sur le livre que sa mère lui avait acheté dans la matinée. Avant l'histoire du pot UhU. Sacha laissa son regard défiler sur la jeune femme. Elle lui fit un petit sourire crispée en hochant la tête. Avant de faire semblant de lire au dessus de l'épaule de son fils. La jeune guide semblait un petit peu surprise par la réaction de cette dernière. Il était rare qu'on lui résiste. Femme comme homme. Intéressant, pensa t'elle. Mais dommage que cela ne se déroulait pas longtemps pour l'amuser. Un dernier regard sur la jeune anglaise en se léchant les lèvres et elle retourna à son repas. Oups plutôt touristes. Au bouts de quelques minutes, les portes du géant de fer s'ouvrit. Alors que la grande blonde acajou et le reste du groupe s'avancèrent dans le long couloir, Sacha retient son fils par l'épaule. Ce dernier se retourna et leva un regard curieux vers sa mère.

\- Mon ange, fait semblant d'être fatigué que je te porte, _lui chuchota sa mère en se mettant à sa hauteur._

\- Mais pourquoi suis pas encore fatigué, _lui demanda t'il interloquée._

\- Quelque chose me chiffonne Henry, _lui fournit t'elle simplement comme réponse._

\- Mais c'est l'agence de tourisme de la ville qui nous a conseillé cette visite maman, _lui répéta son fils avec des signes des mains._

Sa mère haussa les sourcils en le regardant. Il soupira en tendant les bras, si sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle sentait quelque chose bizarre. Et bah c'était que quelque chose de bizarre. Son fils dans les bras, elle rejoignit le reste du groupe. Sauf qu'elle ne suivait qu'à moitié le discours bien filé du guide. Quelque chose clochait. Sa peau la démangeait horriblement. C'était pour elle un signe qui ne trompait pas. Cependant elle n'avait aucune preuve. C'était peut être ses problèmes personnels qui étaient à l'origine de tout cela ? Sacha ne savait pas Mais préférait rester sur ses gardes. Elle observa son fils qui était bien content de se trouver dans ses bras. Comme ça il pouvait très bien observer tous les objets d'art tout en restant bouche bée. De temps en temps, il poussa une exclamation de joie et se plongea dans son livre pour trouver la référence. Elle devait bien l'admettre : tout était magnifique. La décoration comme les individus. C'est vrai quoi, chaque personne qui rencontraient étaient magnifique. Ils auraient très bien pu jouer dans une pub colgate ou L'Oréal.

Les statues et les tableaux défilèrent devant leurs yeux durant leurs marches. Cela devait faire un peu plus de dix minutes qui étaient en plein observant que le groupe s'arrêta brusquement. Tellement brusquement que la jeune femme faillit rentrer dans le touriste juste devant eux. Un allemand avec un peu embonpoint et qui sentait un peu trop la choucroute pour son odorat sensible. En reportant son attention sur le mannequin digne du défilé de Victoria Secret, Sacha se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous arrivés devant une énorme porte en chêne extrêmement travaillée.

\- Chers touristes, voilà le clou de notre visite laissez moi vous présenter les propriétaires de cet énorme domaine. Mesdames, messieurs je vous  
en prie rentrez et découvrez les Volturis, _s'exclama t'elle toute souriante en ouvrant la porte en grand._

Pendant que les autres membres du groupe s'exclamèrent de joie en pénétrant dans la pièce, Sacha resta pétrifiée sur place. Trois trônes. Trois hommes tous vêtus de noirs accompagnés de leur cour. Et surtout tous ayant des yeux rouges. C'est la qu'elle comprit pourquoi elle ne sentait pas bien depuis toute à l'heure. _Des vampires,_ fit elle en frissonnant d'horreur. Profitant de fermer la marche, elle se glissa rapidement sur le côté. Afin d'éviter d'être à la vue de ces créatures qu'elle essayait d'éviter depuis sa naissance.

\- Mam ..

Elle lui posa son index sur ses lèvres lui intimant le silence. Le regard et les traits du visage de sa mère importa à lui seul une explication au jeune homme. Il se pelotonna dans les bras de sa mère. Quand les hurlements des autres retentirent dans le couloir, il cacha son visage dans son cou. Cette dernière sentant la peur montait dans son fils, enleva ses gants et commença à lui caresser le cou. Grâce à un pouvoir qu'elle avait emprunté, elle lui permit de ne plus entendre les bruits et de calmer sa terreur. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se é de ne plus entendre tous ces cris. Quant ces derniers semblaient diminuer, elle sortit de sa stupeur. Avec horreur elle se rendit compte qu'elle était restée terrée dans le coin. Ils ne pouvaient les voir. Mais quand ils auront finir avec leurs " repas " nuls doute qu'ils se tourneront vers eux pour terminer par un petit dessert. Et ça elle pouvait le jurer sur n'importe quoi jamais on ne touchera à son fils. Même si pour cela elle devait franchir les limites qu'elle s'était elle même imposée à propos de ses pouvoirs. Alors qu'elle allait se relever, une ombre apparut devant elle. Une grimace au visage, elle releva la tête. Et se retrouva devant un monstre de deux mètres de haut, les yeux noirs et du sang autour de la bouche ainsi que sur ces vêtements.

\- Oh mais qu'avons nous là ? On ne doit jamais gâcher la nourriture que nous rapporte Chelsea. ça serait tellement impoli pour elle, _fit il un sourire sadique aux lèvres en se penchant vers eux._

Sacha sentit comme une boule se former au fond de sa gorge. Pendant des années elle avait réussi à rester le plus éloignée de ces bêtes. Mais la voilà coincée dans un endroit inconnu avec eux. Elle déglutit alors qu'on la soulevait elle et son fils brusquement du coin où ils s'étaient refugés.

* * *

 _Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! La suite au prochain épisode lol  
_  
 _N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire après votre lecture ! ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir vos impressions sur mon chapitre ;)_

 _Encore merci de m'avoir lu et bonne journée / soirée :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**~ Quand des bombes sexuels se transforment en vampires sadiques ~**_

 _ **( chapitre n°3 )**_

* * *

Sacha laissa échapper un petit cri en se sentant tirer par le haut de son pull. Son agresseur attrapa Henry de la même manière et le retirer de ses bras. Ce qui la mit en fureur, elle essaya tant bien que mal de se secouer pour échapper à sa prise. Mais rien à faire. Ce vampire avait une prise de fer. Bon on peut dire que c'est normal vu les caractéristiques physiques d'un vampire. Et surtout en le comparant à une humaine peu - pas du tout - sportive.

\- Maîtres regardez ce que j'ai trouvé caché derrière les grandes portes.

\- Mais lâchez moi nom d'un chien, _érudit la jeune femme en se débattant aussi belle._

\- Mais bien sur gente demoiselle, _lui répondit il l'armoire à glace d'un ton ironique._

Si tôt dit si tôt fait. Il la lâcha elle et son fils brusquement sur le sol dur de la pièce. Elle gémit de douleur en se massant l'arrière train avec toute la grâce possible. Puis elle se hâta de franchir les quelques pas qui la séparait de son fils. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il lui sauta dans ses bras pour se camoufler des regards accusateurs de l'assemblée. Tandis que Sacha lui murmurait des mots rassurants à l'oreille tout en lui caressant le dos, elle décida enfin d'observer ce qui les entourait. Son attention fut d'abord accaparée par l'estrade où se tenait trois trônes. Cela ne l'étonnait pas principalement. La majorité des vampires se tenait le plus loin de la modernité.Préférant tout ce qui se rapportait au passé ou à l'ancien. Elle grimaça légèrement en examinant les individus en face d'elle. C'étaient trois hommes allant de vingtaine à la quarantaine selon elle. Celui le plus à gauche avait le regard triste et la regardait sans vraiment la voir. Le menton posé sur la paume de sa main, il attendait que les choses se passent. C'est à dire qui la font passer à la casserole. Son regard glissa sur celui du milieu. Il lui faisait clairement pensé à Bugs bunny. Non physique avec ses longs cheveux longs châtains, sa peau pâle et sa dentition parfaite ( quand je vous disais qu'il pourra très bien jouer dans une pub colgate). Mais par son attitude. Il semblait ne pas tenir en place. Il s'appuya sur son côté gauche avant de revenir à droite quelques secondes plus tard. Et son sourire. Il semblait aussi joyeux qu'un lapin avec ces carottes. Et pour l'instant son regard pétillant - trop - de joie était dirigée vers elle et son fils. Elle déglutit. Et son regard se porta sur le dernier du groupe. Le plus jeune du trio, la vingtaine à peu près. Carré court blonds assortis à sa peau laiteuse. Avec ces yeux rouges, le contraste était saisissant. De tout son corps, une sensation qui ressemblait à de la fureur, de la haine ou encore de la colère y sortait. La laissant patoise. Alors qu'elle regardait les deux femmes cachés sous une cape derrière les deux garçons - le tristounet et le colérique. Un bruit sur sa gauche la fit se retourner. Un groupe s'était formé devant la porte. Réduisant ses chances de fuite à zéro. En mordillant ses lèvres, elle imagina comment s'en sortir avec un groupe aussi costaud. Deux jumeaux à l'air maussade et un tantinet sadique. L'armoire en glace qui lui avait gentiment - ironiquement parlant - posé par terre. La fameuse guide Heidi ainsi qu'une autre jeune femme, brune cette fois-ci. Elle se concentra doucement pour édifier la nature exact et fallut gémir. _Merda_ , jura t'elle intérieurement. Plus de la moitié possédait un don particulier. Ce qui voulait dire encore plus de pouvoir et de concentration. Toute seule elle aurait pu s'y sortir difficilement mais réussir. Cependant la situation actuelle n'était pas aussi facile. Henry était là. _Henry_ , dicta t'elle. Ses bras se resserrèrent sur le petit garçon qu'elle tenait dans les bras. Il avait le nez caché dans la base de son cou et son corps était secoué de petit tremblement.

\- Oh mais qu'est ce que je vois ici ? Un petit souriceau.

\- Ahhhh, _hurla Henry en se sentant soulever dans le ciel._ Maman !

\- Espèce de sale rat lâchez l..., _s'écria t'elle en se levant d'un coup._

Mais deux mains se posèrent sur ces épaules. Deux secondes plus tard, elle se retrouvait sur les genoux. Clouée au sol par deux blocs de bétons. Elle grimaça de rage et de douleur en voyant le vampire qui l'avait escorté dans la pièce emmener son fils au pied des trônes. Henry se balançait et se débattait comme un enfant de cinq ans pouvait le faire. Mais la poigne du buveur de sang le tenait bien fermement par le dos de son the shirt. Le salaud semblait s'amuser de cette situation. Sacha essaya une nouvelle de se dégager les épaules. Mais peine perdue. Énervée, elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Un adolescent. Non plutôt un jeune adulte aux cheveux corbeaux la retenait. Le jeune homme au sourire sadique. Il manquait plus que ça.

\- François à la place de faire perdre le temps à tout le temps, si tu avais l'obligeance de te bouger un peu le cul, _lança un des gardes derrière elle._

\- Qu'est ce que tu peux manquer d'humour mon cher démétri, _répliqua le garde qui tenait Henry_. On ne peut même plus s'amuser.

\- S'amuser ? Pour l'instant je ne vois que toi qui semble " t'amuser" !, _répliqua sèchement le dénommé_ démétri.

Avant que le vampire François puisse répliquer vivement. Le vampire au comportement trop joyeux tapa dans ses mains un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Voyons voyons, les enfants pas besoin de se disputer. Mon cher démétri déride toi un peu je t'en prie plus que quelques temps avant la grande chasse. Et toi mon cher François, notre traqueur a raison. _Puis avec un visage faignant une expression sérieuse,_ on ne joue pas avec la nourriture. Tu sais bien que plus on attend et plus le sang est indigeste voyons voyons, _le réprimanda t'il d'une voix un trop aiguë pour être naturel faisant frémir Sacha._

\- Aro cesse de jouer à de pareils enfantillages je t'en prie _,soupira son voisin de gauche_. Faites ce que vous avez à faire et vaquons à nos occupations.

\- Magnus a raison Aro, _coupa violemment le plus jeune des trois_. Dépêchez nous de finir ça , _finit il en montrant d'un geste dégoûté Sacha et Henry._

François lâcha brusquement le jeune garçon sur le sol. Puis s'inclina sur le sol. Sacha se mordilla la lèvre intérieure jusqu'à se faire saigner. Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix ans, qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé ses facultés. Enfin, en direction d'autres personnes surnaturelles. Elle regarda son fils sur le sol, qui la regarda avec des yeux terrifiés. Il la regardait comme si elle tenait la solution à ses problèmes. Une énergie monta en elle. Oui, elle allait le sortir de là. Elle était sa mère et c'était son rôle en tant que tel. Elle ferma les yeux tout en respirant normalement. La jeune femme devait faire le vide en elle afin de trouver le bon pouvoir à utiliser.

\- Oh mais ma belle ouvre les yeux, sinon cela ne sera pas agréable tant pour nous que pour toi, _susurra mielleusement Aro de son trône._

\- As tu entendu ? _lança glacialement une voix féminine._ Ouvre les yeux.

Un bruit de claque rompit le silence qui avait suivit à ses propos. Sacha sentait sa joue droite brûler suite à l'impact.

\- Jane pourquoi as tu besoin d'être aussi violente ma chérie ? _s'écria encore une fois Aro d'un ton joyeux qui constatait avec l'atmosphère actuelle._

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sacha ouvrit les yeux. Son regard glissa dans celui de son fils. Ce dernier la fixa et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

\- Pourquoi tu souris Sale gosse ? T'es con ou quoi ?

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un nouveau né créé récemment par les volturis apparut derrière son dos. Il l'attrapa François par la nuque avant de le projeter vers Sacha. Jane qui n'avait pas eut le temps de bouger grâce à la vitesse des bébés vampires se prit en plein dedans son camarade. La pression sur ses épaules disparurent brusquement tandis que Alex se dirigea vers sa jumelle au sol. Le regard de la jeune anglaise se tourna ensuite vers une jeune fille aux yeux rouges. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Un déclic se fit dans la tête du nouveau né et elle se jeta aussi vers ces frères de la nuit. Enfin plutôt vers ceux qui tenaient fermement la porte. Un combat se fit. Malgré leurs expériences, ils eurent du mal à prendre le dessus. Un nouveau né avec sa puissance de bébé, la surprise de son attaque et le fait qui a été entraîné au sein des volturi n'aidaient pas à la tâche. Pour l'instant les vampires italiens se préoccupaient plus des deux vampires en furies que des deux humains. Henry profita de ce moment de confusion général pour courir se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère. Où il s'y blottit volontiers. Sa mère referma ses bras autour du lui. Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça. Sacha renifla doucement les boucles blondes de son fils.

\- On doit y aller mon cœur, _murmura t'elle._ Serre moi fort.

Sacha se releva brusquement Henry dans ses bras. Mais elle vacilla un peu. En effet, ses jambes étaient un peu engourdies à cause du vampire qui l'avait maintenu au sol, la jeune vampire allait être maîtrisé d'ici peu par le groupe de garde notamment le dénommé demetri. Un coup d'œil en arrière, lui apprit que les trois " rois ", les jumeaux, Chelsea ainsi que François avaient réussi à contenir le jeune assoiffé au sol. Alors qu'elle se tenait au seuil de la porte. Le regard de François se porta sur elle et il poussa un bruit digne d'un félin dans sa direction. Les deux perturbateurs sur contrôle, l'attention générale se porta eux elle. Elle laissa son regard se portait sur l'assemblée.

\- Désolé de vous décevoir mais vous allez devoir vous passer de dessert aujourd'hui, _lança t'elle._

Puis d'un mouvement de le la main, la porte se renferma derrière elle.

* * *

 _Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! La suite encore au prochain épisode lol  
_  
 _N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire après votre lecture ! ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir vos impressions sur mon chapitre ;)_

 _Et m'oblige à publier le plus rapidement possible ^^_

 _Encore merci de m'avoir lu et bonne journée / soirée :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolé pour le retard de ce quatrième chapitre, toutes mes excuses *^***

 **J'ai une excuse, la suite de l'histoire changeait tout le temps x) Le doute était principalement sur le couple de l'intrigue Tadam. En fait, je doutais entre trois couples :**

 ***un couple guimauve et un peu mélancolique**

 *** couple rare ( d'après les fictions) et avec des piques tordantes**

 *** et le dernier couple un peu plus fusionnel bouillonnants**

 **chaque idée étant attribuée à un personnage masculin de l'histoire que vous connaissez ^^ Je doute toujours mais moins lol Si vous avez une idée des trois personnages qui se cachent derrière dites le en commentaire ! Et votre avis aussi : une petite romance épicé, guimauve ou amer ? ^*^**

 _ **Commentaire :**_

 ** _fuyuki417_ : Bluffée ? Je pensais pas que je pourrais bluffer quelqu'un avec mon histoire alors merci pour ton commentaire ! Il m'a fait énormément plaisir ;)**

 _ **nicky XYZ** _ : **J'espère que la suite sera toujours intéressante alors ;) Merci pour ton avis !**

 ** _PonyoLeChat_ : Je te remercie pour ton post, pas mal ça veut dire que l'histoire tient la route merci !**

 ** _Anneso_ : Ton commentaire me plait aussi merci ! Voilà la suite !**

 ** _LunaMidnight15 _ : Je te laisse sur le quatrième chapitre en espérant que la suite sera toujours te plaire ! Merci pour ton avis ;)**

 ** _Rosalie-Cullen03_ : Merci pour ton commentaire qui en plus était le premier ! Je te laisse sur la suite alors ! Bisous**

 **Et merci aux onze membres qui a mit ma fiction dans leurs favoris et qui l'ont followers !**

* * *

 ** _~ Promenons dans les bois pendant que le loup n'y est pas ... Mais en êtes-vous sur ? ~_**

 ** _Chapitre n°4_**

* * *

Elle entreprit une course folle à travers la capitale italienne son fils dans les bras. Bousculant les passants se trouvant à proximité. Attirant , de ce fait, des regards intrigués des passants les plus éloignés. D'autres surpris, mais aussi des coups d'œils agacés par ceux qu'elle avait bousculé plus tôt. Sacha avait les poumons en feu, les jambes engourdies ainsi qu'une boule au fond de l'estomac. Mais la jeune femme continua de courir dopée par l'adrénaline de la situation et par la peur qui lui bouffait les entrailles depuis sa fuite. Elle secoua la tête pour faire se mettre les idées en places. Des vampires ? Il y avait une chance sur plus d'un million pour qu'une simple visite historique soit un piège de vampire ! Et il avait fallu que cela tombe sur elle ainsi que sur Henry ? pensa t'elle en pestant contre le monde vampirique. Il y avait des jours ou elle se demandait si la chance ne l'avait pas quitté. Tout en maudissant la guigne qui lui était tombé dessus, la jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement. De un pour reprendre une respiration normale. Parce qu'à ce moment on aurait très bien pu la comparer à un taureau en pleine corrida. Et de deux afin de savoir où sa course effrénée l'avait emmenée. Ses yeux parcoururent la place où elle s'était arrêtée. Une place marchande qui grouillait de monde. Tellement qu'on aurait pu confondre avec une fourmilière. Des vitrines de prêt-à-porter, de maroquineries, cosmétiques s'étendaient ici et là. La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre en pleine réflexion. Il était évident qu'il était beaucoup plus réfléchi de rentrer directement à l'hôtel afin de départ. Cependant n'était pas plus dangereux de choisir cette option ... Une option qui lui paraissait fort simpliste pour être honnête. Les vampires qui étaient à ses trousses ont du avoir la même réflexion. Il était fort probable pour que ces derniers l'attente à son hôtel. En effet, ils étaient restés un laps de temps réduits en contact avec ces derniers mais elle était prête à parier qu'ils pourront les retrouver grâce à leurs odorats. En effet, l'odorat de ces sangsues à formes humaines les pisteraient à coup sur ou qu'ils soient. Un gros problème pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

\- Mais bien sur, _s'écria t'elle brusquement réveillant son fils dans ses bras._

Henry s'était endormi juste après leur fuite grâce à un de ses dons "emprunté". Sortant de son sommeil, il se frotta les paupières et réprima un bâillement. Un peu hagard, il observa le mouvement de la foule dans la ruelle marchande. Sa mère le lança sortir complètement du royaume des songes. Elle passa doucement la main dans ses boucles blondes. _Son petit boucle d'or_ comme elle aimait le surnommé. Un sourire nostalgique passa rapidement sur son visage. Les moments de rigolades dans les ruelles italiennes étaient derrière eux. Il faut d'abord qu'elle arrive à les mettre à l'abri tous les deux avant de repenser à ça. Toujours perdue dans ses souvenirs, ce fut la prise de son fils dans ses bras qui la ramena sur terre. En effet, ce dernier commençait à gigoter ainsi qu'à se frotter les yeux. Alors qui venait tout juste de se réveiller complètement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands et ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous la peur. Les dernières images de leur visite écourtée semblèrent défiler sous ses yeux. Sa mère le laissa se remémorer les instants précédents tout en lui massant le dos à un rythme régulier afin de l'apaiser. En outre, il ne servait à rien d'essayer de le rassurer en plein dans ses souvenirs. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, toujours un peu tremblant et serré dans les bras de sa mère, il inspecta la rue où ils se trouvaient. Des gens chahutant joyeusement. Des vendeurs ambulants. Des boutiques de milles couleurs. Aucun signe de vampire à longue cape noir. Les derniers tremblements de son fils se stoppèrent d'eux-même en voyant qu'il s'était éloigné - temporairement - du danger. Henry leva ses yeux grands yeux bleus sur sa mère.

\- Maman, on va faire quoi maintenant ? _Lui demanda t'il d'une petite voix._

Sacha laissa sa question en suspens quelques instants. Puis elle abaissa son visage vers le petit garçon. Un doux sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants de malice, elle lui répondit malicieusement :

\- Que faire quand deux petites pommes veulent éviter de se faire manger ? Tout simplement transformer ses deux pommes innocentes en poires ? Et oui qui aurait l'idée de chercher des pommes dans un panier de poires ?

\- Mais on ne peut pas transformer les pommes en poires maman ! _s'interloqua le jeune anglais comme si c'était une évidence._

Sacha le reposa au sol en rigolant doucement. Comme Henry commençait à s'impatienter en tapant du pied, elle lui attrapa sa main, lui fit un clin d'œil. Et c'est ainsi que tous les deux se glissèrent dans la foule pleine de touriste afin de se transformer en poires.

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOOoOooOo

\- Mon frère ton pouvoir se montrerait-il inefficace contre une femelle et son bâtard ?

\- Mon cher frère, _répondit Démétri en accentuant dangereusement le dernier mot_. Ton instinct de survie se serait-il vu réduit à néant après ce vol plané de tout à l'heure ?

Démétri ne l'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié. Afin peu apprécié d'après les rares fois où lui et François avaient du se côtoyer pendant une mission. Ses maîtres avaient plus l'habitude de le faire travailler au côté des jumeaux, Félix ainsi que Heidi. Bien que pour le dernier cas, cela soit rare. Mais après à peine une heure de recherche dans les rues bondées de touriste plus horripilants les un que les autres à ces côtés, une idée lui était venue. L'étriper, puis lui planter un pieu dans le cœur juste avant de le jeter dans un bûcher brûlant. Un rêve qui se repassait en boucle dans son esprit dés que le nouveau né ouvrait la bouche. Démétri esquiva un bref sourire ironique. Quand Aro lirait en lui afin de voir leur mission, il n'en doutait pas que le chef romain trouvera " cette pensée " très drôle. Dans le pire des cas, il voudra répéter l'opération afin de voir si il allait appliquer ses menaces. Mais malgré - l'extrême - répulsion de son partenaire de mission, il devait bien - douloureusement - l'admettre qui n'avait pas tort. Il était bien connu que dans le monde des vampires une chose : qu'importe les cachettes, Démétri vous trouvera. Et pendant des siècles cela était ainsi. Grâce à son don de traquage, il avait pu mener à bien et à terme ses moments de chasses pour le compte des Volturis. Mais cette humaine et son petit lui compliquaient la tâche. A chaque fois, qu'ils pensaient avoir trouvé un début de piste, deux secondes plus tard elle était disparu. La frustration ainsi que la colère monta en lui. Comment cette femme avait pu mettre à mal son précieux don ? Ses canines s'allongeaient et son visage se transforma peu à peu.

Il remporta son attention sur la foule. Il ne fallait pas qui se laisse distraire à cause de la frustration. Mais ce qui s'était passée plus tôt lui revient en mémoire. La perte de contrôle des deux nouveaux nés de l'armée volturienne. Il fronça les sourcils. Joshua ainsi que Jessica étaient des soldats avec un grand potentiel malgré leurs statuts de nouveaux nés. Rien de rationnels ne pouvaient expliquer ce comportement inhabituel. Ou bien ... Cette étrange femme pourrait être en cause. Pendant que lui et ses compagnons s'occupaient à maintenir Joshua au sol, elle en avait profité pour s'enfuir. Le plus étonnant était que la porte avait avancé en parallélisme au mouvement de la main de la touriste. Impossible ! Cependant, Démétri n'était pas le seul à avoir remarquer ce détail. Aro, cauïs ainsi que Marcus l'avait démasqué. Bien que surpris par la tournure des événements, ils leurs avaient ordonné de les ramener vivants. VIVANTS, avait bien souligné Aro. Ces deux là pourraient faire des recrus forts prometteuses contre certains concurrents et ennemi des Volturis. Notamment le clan Gullen et ses proches. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet pour l'instant. Démétri stoppa brusquement faisant râler les passant aux alentours. Les narines à leurs pleines fonctions, il braqua son regard sur François. Qui semblait lui aussi bloquer sur une nouvelle odeur. Le corps tendus, les sens en alertes, ils semblaient essayer de détecter la provenance de cette nouvelle odeur. Brusquement, le vent tourna. Et ils trouvèrent l'origine de cette nouvelle piste. Ses yeux rouges se braquèrent sur une femme avec un sweat un capuche -informe -, la capuche rabattue sur la tête. Même taille et même poids. Et à ces côtés un petit garçon qui devait être âgée de cinq ans avec des boucles blondes. Un sourire carnassier se fixa sur ses lèvres tout en avançant dans leur direction. Te voila, pensa t'il en avança comme un aigle sur sa proie. Arrivé à leurs hauteurs, il empoigna son bras et l'obligea de lui faire face :

\- Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

\- C'est quoi cette blague ? _grogna furieusement François._

La personne devait elle n'était pas du tout la touriste recherchée. Rousse, dents jaunies, taches de rousseurs recouvrant quasiment la totalité de son visage. Rien à voir avec la fille qui recherchait. Le gamin de dos ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à celui là qui recherchait. Mais de face c'était le jour et la nuit. De plus, leurs odeurs différenciaient fortement de celles qui avaient senti il y a quelques secondes. Les vêtements, il se pencha et rapprocha son nez de la capuche. La femelle étouffa un cri de peur et voulut reculer. Mais la prise sur son bras dure comme le fer l'empêchait de le faire.

\- A qui sont les vêtements ? _Demanda t'il glacialement._

\- Les vêtements ? _Répéta t'elle bêtement sur l'effet du choc._

Il lui désigna d'un mouvement sec de la tête les vêtements qu'elle avait revêtu.

\- Euh, une jeune femme nous a reversé des boissons dessus il y a une dizaine de minutes. E et, pour s'excuser elle nous a donné des vêtements de rechange qu'elle avait sur elle, _glapit t'elle au comble de la frayeur._ J je jure que nous avons rien volé !

François siffla de fureur . Démétri relâcha le bras de la jeune femme qui ne perdit pas une minute pour s'enfuir à grande vitesse avec son fils. Merda elle s'est de nouvelle fois enfuie ! pesta t'il les yeux virant au noir le plus complets.

oOoOoOooOoOooOooOoOOoOooOoOO

Dans une petite impasse située à quelques mètres de la scène qui venait de se dérouler, deux paires d'œils les observaient.

\- Ouf, mon plan a marché.

La jeune femme qui avait lâchait cette phrase en soupirant de soulagement n'était autre que Sacha. Ses longues boucles brunes avaient été teints en blonds et coupé aux ciseaux dans les toilettes de la supérette du coins. Elle avait enfilé en vitesse une paire de lentilles de couleurs achetée en même temps que la teinture et la paire de ciseau. L'anglaise baissa le regard vers sa nouvelle tenue. Baskets roses, jean blanc ainsi qu'un ample the-shirt en dentelle blanche. Elle grimaça en pensant que Ellie - sa belle-mère - aurait été au comble de la joie en la voyant dans cette tenue. Et putain, qu'est ce que ce parfum qu'elle avait mis pouvait lui donner comme migraine ! A se détruire les narines. Henry , quant à lui, se trémoussait à la façon d'un lord à ces côtés. Un léger mouvement d'épaule en rythme avec son menton. Un vrai petit anglais. L'attitude d'un lord dans un look plutôt contemporain remarqua sa mère en arquant ses sourcils - affreusement - blonds. A la place de sa tenue habituelle, Henry portait un the-shirt à motif géométrique orange pétant à tête de cerf. Un short en jean accompagné par des tennis blanches. Ses petites boucles blondes avaient été tiré en chignon haut caché sur une casquette à oreille de chat. Mignon mais pas du tout au goût de ce dernier. Elle avait du se battre avec lui pour lui faire porter cela. Mais une mère avait toujours raison.

\- Nous sommes des poires et nous avons semé les grands méchants loups BAM, _chantonna fièrement son fils._

\- Disons simplement que les loups se fient un peu trop aux apparences, _soupira sa mère._

Elle attrapa sa petite main et alors qu'elle lui disait que ils avaient réussi leur mission du jours. Sacha sentit une prise sur sa gorge la soulever dans les airs. Tandis que sa respiration se bloqua un cour instant, la jeune femme sentit son dos se fracasser contre les briques froides de l'impasse. Sa vision fut troublée par le brusque mouvement mit quelques temps avant de revenir à la normale. Elle essaya de se débattre. En vain. Ses pieds battaient dans le vide. Ses bras étaient bloqués par une armoire de muscle. Ses yeux rencontrèrent des pupilles noires et un sourire glacial. Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans son corps. Le vampire. Elle essaya de tourner la tête vers la scène qu'elle avait observé quelques instants plus tôt. Impossible, ils étaient tombés dans le panneau. Mais comment est ce possible ? Paniqua t'elle.

\- Les loups ont peut-être un bon odorat et une mauvaise vue mais tu sembles avoir oublié quelque chose humaine, _lui susurra t'il au creux de l'oreille._ Nous possédons aussi une excellente ouïe.

A peine elle put voir que son fils allait bien. Avant qu'un coup sourd la frappa à l'arrière du crâne, et que le noir s'abattit sur elle.

* * *

 _ **~ Fin du chapitre ~**_

 _ **~ la suite prochainement ~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Guest :_** _Oui le français est bien ma langue natale. Pourquoi ? Soit j'écris tellement mal que je devrais aller me cacher ou alors la qualité de ma langue française  
t'impressionne ? XD Personnellement je préfère la deuxième option lol_

 ** _fuyuki417 :_** _Merci pour ton - deuxième - commentaire ! Surprise surprise pour tes deux questions ^_^ C'est comme lire la dernière page d'un roman  
avant de le commencer ... Même si je fais partie des personnes qui lisent la dernière page d'un roman avant de  
l'acheter :p_

 _Et merci aux personnes silencieuses qui lisent mes chapitres, me rajoutent dans leurs favoris ou bien encore follow ma fiction !_

 ** _Chapitre 5 :_**

 ** _~ La transformation du petit lapin en vrai King Kong ~_**

* * *

 _Quelques parts dans l'ancienne Angleterre ..._

 _L'est-Ouest du château était complètement désert . La quasi totalité des pièces étaient vides. Leurs occupants étaient partis assister au jugement d'ennemis que le clan avait attrapé dans la journée. Toute sauf une. L'obscurité de cette nuit d'hiver et le silence glacé étaient interrompus par intervalle régulier par des petits coups. Une lumière essaya de s'échapper par l'entrebâillement d'une des porte._

 _\- Tiens ça, lança une petite voix. Comment oses-tu essayer de voler notre clan ?_

 _De nouveau le bruit d'un coup rompit une nouvelle fois le silence ambiant._

 _\- Attrape cette épée et affronte moi avec tout ton courage !_

 _Un cri de victoire retentit dans les couloirs de pierre du premier étage de l'édifice de pierre. Quelques instants plus tard, les bruits de coups se firent plus assourdissants et répétitifs avant de brusquement s'arrêter. Une ombre se détacha alors d'un coin sombre du long corridor et s'approcha à pas de loup vers la porte entrebâillée. Une main délicate et fine sortit de la pénombre quand elle rencontra la lumière. Doucement, elle poussa la porte pour ne pas interrompre la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. C'était une chambre. D'une taille démesurée pour son utilisation. Elle était décorée simplement avec des meubles de qualité que peu pouvait se procurer. Un grand lit en chêne avec des ornements trônait sur la gauche. Des draps verts ,sans aucun doute en soie, avaient été bien posés sur le matelas. Sur les barres du lit, les rideaux de velours verts étaient lacés. Un immense tapis où un tapissier avait voulu représenter un combat de deux hommes. Un debout une épée à la main tandis que son adversaire vaincu se trouvait être étendu sur le sol. Dans un mélange de vert, de gris ainsi que de noir. Des commandes dans un brun noirci avait été posé à la droite et à la gauche de la porte. Sur ces dernières deux chandeliers étaient allumées. Un petit salon avait été aménagé juste en face du lit. Composé simplement d'une petite table vernie ainsi que de quelques fauteuils d'un célèbre ébéniste. La source du bruit se tenait au centre de la pièce à coucher. Un petit poteau en bois se dressait sur le sol. En face de ce dernier, une jeune fille qui devait aller sur sa septième année se tenait. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombèrent en cascade sur ses fines épaules. Un visage en forme de cœur, une peau laiteuse, des yeux verts limpides. Les traits caractéristiques d'une jeune anglaise. Son apparence était aussi typique que sa tenue pouvait être atypique pour une jeune héritière anglaise. Une chemise blanche à manches bouffantes rentrée dans une culotte de cheval crème. Le tout agrémentée de bottes hautes. Sa main droite serrait une épée d'entraînement en bois. Ses yeux verts fixèrent durement le rondin de bois qu'elle avait roulé de coup pour s'entraîner. Le souffle saccadé à cause de son entraînement, la jeune fille essuya machinalement la sueur sur son front._

 _\- Tu t'entraînes pour remplacer ton père et tes frères chérie ?_

 _Sortie de ses pensées, elle tourna brusquement sa tête vers la provenance de la voix. Ses yeux s'arrondirent. Ses joues se teintèrent de rose. Et un sourire fendit ses lèvres dévoilant une dentition parfaite. La jeune fille lâcha son épée qui tomba dans un bruit sourd. Puis elle s'élança vers la femme qui l'avait interpellé en lui sautant dans ses bras tout en criant un " Maman " enthousiaste. Elisabeth Dulac passa la main dans la chevelure blonde de sa fille en souriant. Côte à côte on ne pouvait pas les relier par la sang. L'une est brune et l'autre blonde. Des yeux noisettes pour l'une et des yeux verts pour la cadette. Sa fille avait un teint de porcelaine et un visage plus fin que celui de sa mère._

 _\- Pour l'instant, toute la cour se demande où se trouve la dernière prodige du chef, lui apprit- elle._

 _\- Ah mince, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée, s'écria t'elle surprise. Puis attrapant la main de sa mère elle lui lança , allons s'y maman._

 _Tandis qu'elles s'avancèrent dans les couloirs de la demeure, la fille demanda à sa mère :_

 _\- Maman pourquoi ils nous ont trahi alors qu'ils étaient partenaire avec le clan ? demanda t'elle d'une petite voix._

 _\- Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne sont pas comme nous. Et cela les consume de jalousie ma chérie, répondit sa mère le regard fixé devant elle._

 _\- De ..._

 _\- Nous ne sommes pas des humais ne l'oublient pas, la coupa froidement Elisabeth. Nous ne devons pas oublier que nous sommes des êtres supérieurs par rapport à eux._

 _\- Des êtres supérieures ? On ne peut pas vivre ensemble en toute tranquillité ? Questionna naïvement la gamine._

 _\- Non nous devons simplement leurs rappeler les règles à certains moments. Elle baissa son regard vers sa fille, c'est pour ça que nous possédons des pouvoirs. Et que toi et tes frères gouverneront avec ton père._

 _\- Mais ..._

 _\- Nous sommes supérieurs, coupa sèchement Elisabeth. Ne l'oublie plus Sacha, ces sales humains et ces vampires ne nous égaleront jamais.  
Jamais Sacha._

OoOooOoOooOOooOooOoOooOooOOo

Sacha se redressa brusquement en agrippant fortement les draps qu'ils la couvraient.

\- Putain c'était quoi là ? _cracha t'elle en portant ses mains à son visage et en retombant sur le matelas._

Dix ans. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'elle n'avait pas ce genre de rêve. Des petites brides de souvenirs qui revenaient troubler ses rêves et agités ses nuits. Pourquoi ses maudits souvenirs avaient ils décidé de resurgir après autant de temps ? Depuis la naissance d'Henry, cela avaient brusquement cessé.

\- Henry, _s'écria t'elle en élevant la voix._

Précipitamment la jeune anglaise glissa hors des draps et s'assit sur le lit. Une violente douleur à la gorge la stoppa en plein mouvement. De sa main gauche, elle s'appuya contre le matelas afin de retrouver son équilibre. Sa main droite caressa sa gorge. Le bas de son cou jusqu'à sa mâchoire était sec, à vif. En grimaçant les derniers souvenirs avant sa chute dans les ténèbres défilèrent devant ses yeux. Sa course poursuite dans les ruelles romaines, ses deux vampires qui les coursaient. La feinte qu'elle avait mis en place pour échapper à leurs griffes. Le souvenir le plus frais dans sa mémoire était l'altercation avec ses poursuiveurs. Ils avaient réussi à retrouver leurs traces malgré le tour qu'elle avait fait. Ses pieds qui battaient vainement l'air. La puissance de la main froide qui la tenait fermement contre les briques glacées. Deux pupilles chocolats dénuées de sentiments fixées sur ses propres yeux. Sacha avait eu l'impression d'être une simple poupée de chiffon dans les mains d'un gamin capricieux. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, elle avait fortement lutté pour chercher du regard son fils. Pour être sure que rien ne lui était arrivé alors qu'elle sentait ses forces la quitter peu à peu. Son fils était retenu par les épaules par l'acolyte de celui qui la retenait. Il était sauf bien que terriblement effrayé par la tournure des événements. Ce n'est pas simplement la situation qui la mettait dans cet état. Non, c'était ses yeux bleus qui ne la quittaient pas du regard. Ces yeux habituellement animés d'une touche d'espièglerie ou de joie qui partageait sa vie depuis un peu plus de cinq ans. Alors qu'à ce moment, un mélange de tristesse et de peur s'y lisait. Et ça foutait la mère qu'elle était en rogne. Sacha avait toujours été une personne tendre, sur la réserve. Elle tendait plus à chercher la cohésion dans un groupe que d'en devenir le leader. Sauf que les rares personnes qui la côtoyaient depuis très longtemps savaient bien que son attitude pacifique avait certaines limites. Dont la sécurité d'Henry. Quand cette dernière se retrouvait mise en danger, elle devenait une autre personne. Plus froide et un peu brutale si on pouvait le dire. " Que le jeu commence bande de con, pensa t'elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Toujours assise, Sacha balança ses jambes d'avant en arrière quelques instants. Elles étaient quelques peu engourdies. En cause sa longue période de sommeil. Pendant qu'elle effectuait ce petit échauffement, elle parcourut rapidement la pièce du regard. Mur et sol en pierre d'origine . Le lit où elle se trouvait était dans un bois usé. La couleur avait perdu de sa flambeur, l'usure du temps sans doute. Des vieux draps en cotons usés avaient été jeté dessus. Une chaise se trouvait à sa droite. Le dernier meuble de la pièce était une armoire dont l'une des porte avait perdu une vise. Son sourcil se haussa. Ils étaient tellement à sec que cela ? Pour le dire d'une façon moins diplomate, on avait attrapé quelques meubles que personne ne voulait et on les avait foutu ici. En clair, c'était la pièce où étaient logées les personnes non désirées. Ou les personnes dont ils n'avaient pas encore décidé de leurs sorts. Comme pour elle et Henry. En effet, si ils voulaient juste les faire taire ils n'auraient pas pris la peine de les ramener ici, de les soigner car malgré l'état de sa gorge elle sentait qu'on avait du lui appliquer de la pommade. Et que quelqu'un l'avait ..

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? _Hurla t'elle en fixant horrifiée sa tenue._

On l'avait changé ! Nom d'un chien, la tenue qu'elle avait échangé contre la touriste allemande avait été troqué contre un caraco et un short en soie bleu nuit. Impossible que cela soit son oeuvre ! La jeune femme n'était pas particulièrement attirée par les vêtements très féminins et à la mode. Qu'elle trouvait trop contraignant avec ses mouvements. Sa tenue de nuit était ample et non près du corps. " _C'est déjà ça_ , grimaça t'elle. Elle n'était pas taillée de la même manière que les femmes qu'elle avait vu lors de sa courte visite. L'anglaise tournait plus autour du 38-40 que du 34 de ces vampires. Une expression féroce s'appropria soudain son visage et son poing se serra. Son esprit et sa conscience espéraient que cela soit sa guide - Heidi si elle ne se trompait pas - qui l'ait changé. Si elle se trompait et que ça soit l'oeuvre de l'un ces poursuivants ou de ces vampires sadiques qu'elle avait vu ... Elle allait ...

\- les déchiqueter, les fracasser, les maudire et faire un barbecue avec ce qui reste, _ragea t'elle en sentant une colère noire montait en elle._

Requinquée par cette montée d'adrénaline, elle sauta sur ses jambes. Sentant de nouveau le poids de tout son corps, ses jambes tremblèrent un peu avant de reprendre leur position habituelle. Sacha attrapa vivement le long kimono qui trônait sur la chaise avant de l'enfiler. Il manquait plus que ces derniers se rincent l'œil. En faisant claquer ses doigts, elle imagina plus faire autre chose à leurs yeux une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. Sa situation, sa tenue, la rencontre avec ses vampires et surtout ne pas savoir où se trouve son fils l'avait fait passé du côté obscure de la force. Fini la gentille Sacha, bonjour la mère en colère.

* * *

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin ce nouveau chapitre ! Et désolé pour la longueur de sa sortie ... mais j'avais du mal à l'écrire ^^**_

 _ **La suite sera vite postée, pour lui aucun problème d'inspiration. J'ai simplement coupé ce chapitre en deux car sinon il aurait été beaucoup trop long ;)**_

 _ **Alors pas inquiétude vous pourrez le lire bientôt :)**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas de poster une review ça me presse encore plus pour publier la suite et sur ces derniers mots bonne soirée / journée !**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_la plume de sucre :_** _Merci pour ton commentaire, je te laisse sur le nouveau chapitre ;)_

 ** _Guest_** ** _:_** _Ne t'inquiète je n'avais pas du tout mal pris ton commentaire ^^ Il m'a fait plutôt rire à vrai dire lol Bon si j'ai réussi à te donner envie de_  
 _poursuivre ta lecture jusqu'à la fin, j'ai gagné un lecteur fidèle je ne me plains pas XD_

 ** _Marie :_** _S_ _i ce début t'a beaucoup plu, ça me fait plaisir. Et j'espère que la suite ne va pas te déplaire ;) Merci pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lectu_ re !

 ** _Shadow Alyss :_** _La première chose que je souhaite à te dire est MERCI ! Ton commentaire m'a énormément fait plaisir. Et il m'a donné un coup pied au cul pour écrire au_ _plus vite la suite lol Je suis heureuse que Sacha te plaise autant. J'ai voulu créer un personnage possédant des pouvoirs mais sans pour autant en faire trop. Genre je suis trop forte ou bien tout le contraire. En mode j'ai des pouvoirs mais je sais pas du tout d'où ils viennent ou j'ai peur de les utiliser ... ^^ Pour le côté négligé, j'ai essayé d'imaginer comment je ou le lecteur serait à sa place. En vacances je ne me casse pas les pieds à mettre des robes hautes coutures et des talons. C'est plutôt jean, sandale et the shirt x) Voilà d'où provient mon inspiration lol Pour le lien mère / fils je n'ai pas vu de fiction où le protagoniste était une jeune mère. Alors que je trouve ça intéressant de voir ça du tout côté d'une jeune maman comment elle aurait réagit .. etc Et comme tu le dis le lien entre un enfant et sa mère est l'un des plus beaux qui existe ;) Pour les volturis j'ai envie de te dire qu'une chose ... Ouiiiiiii je les adore :3 Il y a peu de fic dessus et je trouve ça dommage alors je me suis lancée ! Pour la longueur des chapitres pour te dire j'essaye de tourner autour des 2000 mots parce que j'ai l'impression que la plupart des gens préfèrent les petits chapitres. Mais après si c'est le contraire ça me gêne pas de les allonger un peu ;) Je te laisse sur la suite de l'histoire bonne lecture et à une prochaine réponse peut-être :D_

 _oOoOOoOOoOooOoOOooOoOOoOOoOoo_

 ** _chapitre n°6 :_**

 ** _~ On a pas élevé les cochons ensembles ~_**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà dix bonnes minutes que Sacha était partie à la recherche d'Henry dans les couloirs du château romain. Et ça faisait aussi dix minutes qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses lieux. Ce n'était aucunement sa faute ! Les couloirs donnaient sur d'autres longs couloirs en pierre. Ils avaient le même nombre de porte sur sa droite ou sa gauche. Cinq grandes portes en bois vernies avec une petite gargouille accrochée sur le haut de la porte. _Une vrai horreur_ , pensa t'elle en délimitant de son doigt le tracé d'une gargouille en train de hurler. Puis la jeune femme soupira en se recoiffant. Cette porte avait donné le même résultat que les autres: Nada. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait se rapprocher du but, la déception la rattrapa. Comme pour lui dire, tu n'y arriveras jamais. Un bruit de claque se fit soudainement entendre dans le corridor. Son regard horrifié se baissa sur sa main droite. Tandis que l'autre caressa sa joue meurtrie en grimaçant. Sacha avait voulu se donner du courage en se donnant une petite gifle et non se dégommait sa joue en s'administrant une baffe monumentale. Il fallait qu'elle se calme pour mener à bien sa quête. Elle respira un bon coup, les yeux fermés. Les bras le long du corps. Puis elle imita à voix basse :

\- Que la force soit avec toi.

Bon comme chant de guerre ou de victoire on pouvait repasser. Mais au moins ça avait eut le pouvoir de lui redonner un peu de force. C'était le film préféré de son petit lord. Requinquée, son regard se fit plus dur de détermination. Certes la jeune femme c'était toujours promis de jamais utiliser totalement ses pouvoirs. Cette auto promesse avait été fait quand sa vie était tranquille. Sans danger à l'horizon. Mais depuis cette visite historique ses préoccupations avaient changé. Retrouver Henry les avait balayé. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait les utiliser dans leurs totalités. Le gain ou l'étalage de pouvoir ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Ce qui l'importait pour le moment était d'en utiliser une quantité infime afin de s'extraire de cette situation cauchemardesque. De se protéger et éviter d'éveiller trop d'attention sur elle. Sacha s'accroupit prenant la position d'un chevalier prêtant allégeance à son seigneur. Elle remonta ses cheveux en l'air avant de les attacher pour éviter qui la gêne dans l'action. Ses mains se posèrent sur la pierre gelé. _J'y crois pas en plus d'être de mettre leurs invitées dans des chambres insalubres, ils sont radins sur le chauffage,_ grelotta t'elle. Bon même si elle se doutait que vu leurs compositions, qu'ils fassent chaud ou froid ils devaient bien s'en moquer. Donc ils pouvaient bien économiser le chauffage pour dépenser ailleurs. Sur des gargouilles. Complètement hideuses et démodées fit elle remarquer.

\- Revenons à nos moutons, _dit-elle._

Yeux fermés. A genoux avec les mains posées à plats sur le sol. La jeune femme se concentra. Rien ne se passa. Le silence était toujours aussi présent. La pièce gelée. On pouvait très bien se dire qu'elle s'était loupée. Après une dernière inspiration, les mains sur ses genoux elle se releva doucement. Puis se remit en marche. Cette capacité n'était pas quelque chose qui se voyait. C'était plus discret. Le bruit de ses pas retentirent dans les couloirs tandis qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas affirmé vers son objectif. A droite. Puis à gauche deux fois. Encore deux couloirs et elle sera devant la pièce où Henry se trouvait. Comment elle pouvait en être sûre ? Lors de son voyage en Finlande il y a quelques années, elle avait rencontré un vieux chef d'un village reculé. Un pur village traditionnel. Il était connu dans toute la région comme étant le "löytäjä ". Le trouveur dans notre langue. En réalité chaque personne ,qu'importe sa nature, laisse une trace de son énergie vitale lors de ses déplacements. Invisible à l'œil nu de la majorité des personnes. Néanmoins certaines rares personnes avaient le don de voir ces petites " pertes " d'énergies. Ce vieux finlandais devait être le dernier encore en vie sur terre. La plupart avait été traqué afin de les utiliser. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Les détenteurs de ce don étaient d'excellent traqueurs. Serait-il possible que ce vampire qui l'avait pourchassé en soit un héritier ? Il lui semblait avoir entendu de son coéquipier qu'il détenait le don de traqueur. C'est sans doute pour cela que ces derniers avaient réussi à les retrouver aussi vite ! La prochaine fois elle effacera les traces d'énergie vitale laissées par elle et son fils, se jura t'elle de mauvaise fois. Elle détestait perdre.

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, c'est surprise qu'elle s'arrêta devant une porte. Sacha se stoppa tellement vite qu'elle faillit embrasser la gargouille devant elle. Quelques secondes lui étaient requises afin de reprendre ses esprits. Tout en clignant des paupières, elle se rendit qu'elle avait suivi machinalement la trace de son fils. Et que en revivant des instants du passé, son trajet prit fin sans qu'elle ne se rende compte. La main droite posait sur la porte et ses yeux fixaient la porte. De derrière la porte, elle voyait l'énergie vitale de son fils. Ses yeux balayèrent rapidement la pièce de gauche à droite. Aucune autre trace d'énergie vitale. Ce qui voulait dire que son fils était seul. Seul et en vie. La jeune mère se laissa glisser au sol. A genoux, le cul par terre et les jambes derrière elle. Son short de pyjama ne protégeait pas ses jambes de la rencontre glacée avec le sol. Cela ne la gênait pas du tout. Au contraire ! Cela voulait dire qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Son fils était derrière cette porte. En vie et en pleine santé. Le froid aurait pu être remplacé par la lave, cela sera le même. La jeune anglaise ne resta pas longtemps dans cette position. Tant d'émotion l'avait submergé : la joie, le soulagement et l'angoisse. Trois inspirations. Trois expirations. Une pause. Trois inspirations. Trois expirations. Elle était enfin prête à voir son fils. Après s'être relevée, sa main enclencha la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit avec un petit grincement. _Une fois partie je vous enverrai une bouteille d'huile bande de radins,_ grommela t'elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Henry était tranquillement en train de lire à plein ventre sur un tapis. Ayant entendu le grincement de la porte, c'était un visage anxieux qui s'était tourné vers l'ouverture. Mais lorsqu'il reconnut la nouvelle arrivée un immense sourire illumina son visage. Le jeune garçon se leva précipitamment et s'empressa de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère. Ses bras entourèrent sa taille. Cette dernière sous la force de ce " bonjour " tangua un peu. Après que ses jambes se furent remises. Elle put enfin prendre dans ses bras son fils comme elle l'aurait voulu le faire depuis son réveil. Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment. Le temps de se retrouver. Les retrouvailles entre un fils et une mère. Sacha essuya une larme qui s'était égarée sur sa joue. Elle repoussa son fils tendrement pour mieux l'observer. Il était toujours aussi magnifique. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été coiffé en cardigan. Ses anciens vêtements avaient laissé place à une culotte de cheval et d'une chemise à manche courte dans un style très mais vraiment très ancien. Des hautes chaussettes et des chaussures vernis remplaçaient ses anciennes baskets. L'ironie de la situation, était que cette tenue lui cillait parfaitement. Dans cette ensemble, Henry faisait complètement petit anglais du XV ème siècle. Un lord du XXI ème siècle, pensa t'elle en haussant les sourcils.

\- Maman tu es enfin réveillée ?! _la ramena sur terre_ _son fils._

\- Réveillée ? _S'étonna t'elle._ Pendant combien de temps j'ai été inconsciente mon cœur ? _Le questionna t'elle en fronçant les sourcils._

Henry sembla réfléchir.

\- Mmhhh, depuis hier. D'hier après que tu ais perdu connaissance jusqu'à maintenant, _répondit Henry avec une moue réfléchie._

\- Une journée, _déclara t'elle_ A cause de moi, nous avions perdu une journée. Une journée entière, _poursuivit t'elle choquée_. Je suis désolé Henry ...

\- Ne t'excuse pas maman ! _La coupa Henry._ Je suis vraiment soulagée que tu ailles mieux ! Je suis bien plus content que tu sois avec moi quel que soit l'endroit  
où nous sommes ! _Il lui cria ses derniers mots en attrapant son peignoir en soir._

\- Henry ... _soupira t'elle en lui passant sa main dans ses cheveux._ Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je suis désolé, je peux deviner comme cela a dû être terrible  
pour toi. D'être ici toute seul. Surtout après m'avoir vu perdre connaissance devant tes yeux.

Suite à ces mots, Sacha fixa son fils. Du haut de ses cinq ans, bientôt six, elle voyait qu'il ne se dévoilait pas complètement. Il pinçait ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et fixait sur sa mère. Tout son corps était tendu et ses poings serraient. Il se retenait de pleurer devant elle. Comme chaque petit garçon, il ne voulait prouver qu'il était un grand et non un bébé pleurant pour rien. Même si tout les garçons ne se trouvaient pas à combattre des vampires assoiffés de sang et enfermés dans un château romain. On peut même dire qu'aucun homme n'aurait pu se comporter comme il essayait de le faire. Non la plupart aurait pleuré sur leurs sorts ou bien fait dans son pantalon.

\- Tu t'es comporté comme un chef Henry, _lui souria t'elle._ Je suis vraiment très fière de toi mon gars !

Henry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de sourire timidement. Il secoua la tête juste après et leva le menton tout en bombant le torse. Il s'était débrouillé comme un chef d'après sa maman. La fierté et la joie de s'être comporté comme un grand lui fit oublier un peu soit peu la situation.

\- Que s'est il passé après que je me sois évanouie ? _Lui demanda t'elle._

\- Démétri t'a porté jusqu'ici tandis que Face de singe m'a escorté. Même si j'en avais pas besoin. Je ne pars pas sans toi ! _S'écria Henry._

\- Face de singe ? _grimaça Sacha en essayant d'imaginer à qui appartenait ce surnom original._

\- L'homme qui accompagnait Démétri. Mais il se comportait comme un pur idiot et on aurait dit un enfant. Donc face de singe lui allait parfaitement, _avoua penaud son fils._ Et démétri est le vampire qui t'a blessé. Mais j'ai juste entendu son nom de la part de face de singe. Mais j'aurai très bien pu l'appeler monsieur silence. Vu qu'il s'est tu pratiquement tout le trajet. Sauf pour dire " boucle la " ou "ferme la " à l'autre vampire.

\- Et après ? _L'encouragea Sacha._

\- On a repris l'ascenseur qu'on avait utilisé la première fois. On est arrivé à l'accueil où il avait un bureau avec une dame. La secrétaire comme dans ton bureau maman.  
C'était une humaine, _lui apprit-il._

\- Une humaine ? Tu en es sûre ? _Le coupa étonnée sa mère._

\- Oui parce que Démetri lui a dit " L'humaine met le gosse dans l'une des chambres de l'aile droite. Et donne lui à manger et des fringues descente. Puis brûle moi ces guenilles . J'habillerai même pas mes cochons avec ça, _imita d'une grosse voix avec des mouvements circulaires des bras._ Et ... _Mais il se stoppa en plein dans sa phrase._

\- Henry, que s'est il passé ensuite ? Tu peux me le dire tu le sais ... _le questionna t'elle sentant qui lui cachait quelque chose._

\- Je me suis pas comporté comme un homme ... _cracha t'il entre ses dents._

\- Hein ? _fit elle en clignant des yeux._ Que veux tu dire par là ?

\- Les deux vampires t'emmenaient de l'autre côté. Bah j'ai paniqué ... _commença t'il en se tortillant mal à l'aise._ Je voulais pas te quitter tu comprends hein ? J'ai hurlé, pleuré pour les suivre. La secrétaire avait du mal à me retenir. Alors que j'allais te rejoindre. Demetri s'est retourné vers moi et m'a fixé avec ses yeux rouges. J'ai eu tellement peur que j'ai arrêté de crier. Et je les ai laissé t'emmener, _avoua le jeune anglais honteux par son comportement._

\- Henry tu n'as à te comporter comme un homme, _le rassura la jeune femme._ A cinq ans et demie c'est complètement normal. Et puis tu sais quoi je connais des hommes qui auraient même pas fait un dixième de ce que tu as fait hein, _blagua t'elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

\- Mmmhh, _marmonna le jeune garçon en réfléchissant._ Bon après toujours la même personne m'a rapporté ces vêtements puis mon repas. Il y avait des livres dans la pièce donc j'ai passé mon temps à lire. Parce que à chaque fois que je demandais si tu allais bien elle me regardait bizarre, _avoua t'il en fronçant ses sourcils_. Alors j'ai lu pour éviter de penser à ça, Tu m'en veux pas hein ? _lui demanda son fils en levant timidement les yeux vers elle._

\- Bien sûre que non mon cœur, _lui souria t'elle._ Le plus important pour moi et que tu sois sain et sauf ! Et plus si tu n'as pas rencontré d'autres vampires c'est déjà ça, _soupira soulagée Sacha._

\- Bah j'aurais préféré ça et à elle, _avoua Henry en roulant des yeux._

\- Henry ! _s'outra sa mère en lui faisant les gros yeux_.

\- Mais maman tu aurais pensé la même chose ! _Répondit il sur le même temps comme si c'était une évidence._ " L'aile l'ouest est la meilleure " " Oh que tu es beau avec les vêtements de jeunesse d'Alex ", " Tiens à miam miam pour toi " et elle disait tout le temps mon ange, _fit il en imitant une voix aiguë_. On a pas élevé les cochons ensembles non ? _s'offusqua t'il en levant les mains au ciel._

Le caractère de cochon de retour ! On pouvait au moins dire qu'il s'était remis et retombé sur ses pattes non ?

\- Elle a un peu raison ta chambre est très confortable ? _Toussota sa mère afin de détourner le sujet de la conversation._

Autant dire que leurs hôtes avaient été plutôt radin sur sa chambre à elle mais pour son fils c'était une autre affaire. Sa chambre était un peu plus grande que la sienne. Ce qui faisait surtout la différence était la décoration. Une décoration beaucoup plus raffinée et recherchée que la sienne. Elle avait envie de dire que il était pas difficile de faire plus raffinée que sa chambre. Parce que trois meubles jetés dans une pièce ce n'était pas de la décoration pour elle. Un immense lit baldaquin trônait dans la pièce. Situé en face de porte, collé contre le mur en pierre grise. Il imposait par sa splendeur. Elle pouvait très bien imaginer combien le matelas devait être moelleux. Et les draps qui la recouvraient sembler de très bonne qualité. Du coton bleu devina t'elle. A la gauche de ce lit, une petite table de chevet en bois avait été posé. Sur le dessus, une lampe de chevet ainsi qu'un verre d'eau s'y trouvaient. Une armoire massive et ensemble bureau, chaise complétaient la chambre. Les seules touches artistiques de la chambre était le tapis bleu moelleux ainsi qu'un immense tableau de maître mit sur le mur à gauche. Le luxe ultime de sa chambre était une petite fenêtre. A pas feutrée, elle s'y rapprocha. Elle posa ses mains sur l'accoudoir chauffé par le soleil et son regard se perdit dans l'horizon. La vue était simplement à se couper le souffle. Si ils se trouvaient dans un immeuble, cette chambre se situerait au moins au dixième étage. De plus, une large forêt s'étendait au delà de l'ouverture. Si on ne savait pas qu'on était dans la capitale italienne on aurait très pu confondre avec une magnifique campagne italienne.

\- Au moins un de nous a eut le droit à une chambre décente, _bougonna t'elle._

\- Votre chambre ne vous a pas plus mademoiselle ? _lui susurra une voix dans le creux de l'oreille._

Prise par surprise, Sacha faillit passée par la fenêtre . Mais avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre mouvement, des bras froids et durs s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Puis la serra contre un torse glacé et dur. Un souffle lui caressa le bas de la nuque. Elle retient un frisson et s'est très lentement qu'elle se retourna. Elle lâcha échapper une exclamation de surprise. Son visage était nez à nez avec celui du vampire qui l'avait attrapé dans la ruelle.

\- La belle au bois dormant aurait elle perdue sa langue ? _lui susurra Demetri dans l'oreille la tenant toujours emprisonnée dans ses bras._

* * *

 **Voilà voilà le sixième chapitre est enfin posté ! J'espère qui vous a autant plu que les précédents.**

 **Comme vous avez pu le deviner à partir du prochain chapitre, les volturis vont enfin apparaître ^*^**

 **J'ai déjà l'idée du prochain chapitre ... reste plus qu'à l'écrire pas la partie la plus facile XD Mais j'essayerai de l''écrire le  
plus rapidement possible ;)**

 **Encore merci de prendre le temps de me lire, de me suivre et / ou d'avoir prit le temps de m'écrire une review !**

 **~ A la prochaine et dite moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce sixième chapitre ~**


	7. Information

**_Informations :_**

Le septième chapitre ne devrait pas tarder ( pas plus d'une quinzaine de jour ) !

Mais _Guest_ m'a donné envie d'écrire une nouvelle fiction dans son dernier commentaire. Une humaine trollant les volturis.

Ce qui fait que j'étais plus concentrée sur celle-ci que sur ma première fiction ^^

Mais je me remets dessus dès dimanche ( fin de semaine chargé ) ;)

Sur ce bonne soirée / journée à tout le monde et à la prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

**_Neko Kirei :_**

Pour la première question, puisque je viens de poster ce nouveau chapitre j'ai pas besoin d'y répondre XD Merci pour tes encouragements ainsi que par ton intérêt pour ma fiction ;) Passée par la tête de Daiana-sama ? Ce qui veut dire que tu as déjà une petite idée de la suite ou bien des hypothèses sur certains personnages ? ^^ En tout cas je te remercie pour ton commentaire constructif et je te souhaite une bonne soirée ou journée !

 ** _Je vous laisse sur ce nouveau chapitre ! L'interaction entre Sacha / Henry et les Volturis commencent à partir d'ici. J'espère que  
ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

**_~ quand ça veut pas ça veut pas ~_**

 ** _Chapitre n°7 :_**

La jeune femme se figea en reconnaissant la voix de sa prison de muscle. Tout en déglutissant, sa respiration s'accéléra sur le coup de la surprise, la peur ou bien la proximité avec le torse de ce jeune homme très attirant. Attirant ? Mais ce séjour cauchemardesque commençait à lui monter à la tête. Malgré le fait qu'elle essaya tant bien que mal de tenir éloigner ses pensées déplacées, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Heureusement que le vampire la tenait dos à lui. Lui épargnant une humiliation supplémentaire. Après son cri de souris. Une inspiration .Une expiration. Et cela répétées plusieurs fois.

\- Ce bruit me rappelle fortement l'halètement d'un chien après une course poursuite, _déclara t'il à son oreille lui arrachant au passage un frisson._

\- C'est la technique du chien, _expliqua t'elle en gardant son calme._

Son regard était fixé sur la magnifique vue que lui offrait la fenêtre devant elle. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de répondre ça ? Elle avait qu'une envie : se cacher dans un trou. Malgré sa proximité avec ce vampire, sa voix froide et dénuée de sentiments l'avait de nouveau paralysée. Se concentrer sur un point fixe , elle en était sûre, lui permettrait de se reconcentrer. _Oh qu'il est beau ce chêne, si vert_ pensa t'elle en crispant ses lèvres.

\- La technique du chien ? _L'interrogea t'il haussant les sourcils en signe d'interrogation._

Cette humaine devenait de plus en plus intéressante.

\- C'est une technique d'accouchement qui sert pour garder son calme quelque soit les situations, avoua _t'elle malgré elle au comble de l'anxiété_. Même les situations les plus improbables, _dit elle plus bas, plus pour elle que pour les autres personnes de la pièce. Bien qu'elle était consciente qui l'avait sans aucun doute entendu avec la puissance de son ouïe._

\- Le monde me désole, _lâcha t'il cruellement_. Les femelles de cette époque inventent bien de choses pour éviter l'ennuie.

A peine avait il craché ces paroles, qu'il la relâcha. La jeune femme , surprise par ce changement de ton, tituba sur quelques pas avant de retrouver son équilibre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant que son cerveau analyse ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Inventer des choses ? Pour éviter l'ennuie ? Et c'est quoi cette pensée misogyne : les femelles de cette époque ? Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas à cause de la proximité avec un vampire sorti des magazines qui lui mit les joues en feux. La colère lui monta aux oreilles. Ses poings se serrèrent. Tandis qu'elle essaya tant bien que mal de retenir les paroles qui lui brûlaient la bouche.

\- La technique du chien lors des accouchements ? Rien de plus simple que d'expulser l'enfant, _déclara t'il comme si c'était une évidence_.

Henry qui connaissait sa mère aussi bien que l'encyclopédie portant sur l'histoire romaine chercha vite une cachette adéquate. Le jeune garçonnet trottina calmement un livre à la main en direction d'un fauteuil à la droite de la porte. A l'opposé de la position des adultes. Demetri le suivit du regard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier s'éloignait. Croyant qu'il en profitait pour s'échapper, le garde volturien allait l'en empêcher quand un toussotement le stoppa. Alors qu'il se retourna vers la provenance du bruit, il se retrouva en face de leur humaine captive. A présent tournée dans sa direction, le visage rouge, le regard lançant des éclairs dans sa direction. De sa longue vie, il avait appris à reconnaître les femmes en colère. Et il se trouvait juste en face d'un spécimen.

\- Rien d'autre à faire qu'expulser un enfant ? _Répéta t'elle sur un ton frôlant l'hystérie_. Sache Monsieur le vampire qui péte plus haut que son cul, que cet enfant là , _articula t'elle en pointant Henry du doigt_ , m'a fallut plus d'une journée entière de travail. La péridurale ne marchait absolument pas. Sans compter que le bébé en question n'était pas un poids plume. Oh non, ce garçon pesait un peu plus de quatre kilos tout rond à la naissance. Alors essaye de sortir un truc de quatre kilos par un trou de souris et après tu pourras l'ouvrir ! Et de plus, les femelles de cette époque ? Parce que les femmes qui se trouvent dans ce foutu château c'est quoi peut-être ? Des licornes ? Non je pense qu'on est bien formée de la même manière alors stop avec ton arrogance. Ce n'est pas le moment ! _S'exclama t'elle en frappant son index contre le torse du garde._

Si un vampire pouvait respirer, l'explosion de rage de Sacha lui aurait coupé la respiration. Seulement il n'était pas humain. Il faisait partie des Volturis. Où il se trouvait dans le haut de la hiérarchie. Ses yeux prirent une teinte encore plus rouge que l'habituel, frôlant le noir. Alors que la jeune mère reprenait son souffle, il s'approcha en un clignement de cils. Sacha sursauta en voyant son visage à quelques minimètres du sien. Ses yeux étaient encore plus froids que dans la ruelle. Ses canines étaient parfaitement visibles dans le sourire qui lui adressait. A pas feutré, il s'approcha d'elle. N'ayant aucunement l'envie de se retrouver coller à lui de nouveau, elle recula. Ce manège dura jusqu'à que la jeune femme se retrouva bloquée contre le mur en pierre. Il sourit alors. Comme un prédateur sachant sa proie prise au piège. Il attrapa son menton entre son pouce et son index gauche. D'un simple geste du poignet, il rapprocha son visage du sien. Fixant ses yeux contre les siens. Dévoilant son plus beau sourire de vampire. Bien qu'apeurée par cette situation, Sacha ne baissa pas le regard pour autant. Il fallait absoluement qu'elle tienne pour Henry. Bien que son regard soit fixé sur celui de Demetri, elle avait parfaitement entendu le bruit sourd d'un livre qu'on laisse tomber au sol. Si par malheur elle laisse tomber ici son fils n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant. La jeune anglaise essaya de faire vibrer la magie en elle. Pestant dans sa barbe quand aucun de ses dons ne se firent entendre. Elle n'avait pas utilisé ces derniers depuis forts longtemps. En effet, en même pas une journée elle avait utilisé ce qui correspondait à plusieurs années de magie. Son stock d'énergie était à sec. La faute au peu d'entraînement qu'elle s'accordait. Elle avait toujours pensé que en les ignorant, la mère et le fils pourront éviter tout ce qui se rapproche au surnaturel. Que nenni ! Et maintenant il fallait attendre qu'ils reviennent. Plusieurs jours ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Elle ne savait pas la durée. Mais il était absolument inconcevable qu'elle ne se défende pas dans cette situation.

\- Je te trouve bien audacieuse pour une simple humaine, _lui murmura t'il dans le creux de son oreille_.

\- Et moi bien prétentieux, c'est une marque de fabrique ici ? _Rétorqua t'elle au tac au tac_..

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, un applaudissement et des ricanements retentirent derrière eux.

\- Désolé d'interrompre une situation telllement divertissasnte mais Aro, Cauïs et Marcus t'attendent avec l'humaine depuis une demi-heure Demetri.

Interrompus en plein dans leur dispute, les deux interpellés se retournèrent vivement. En reconnaissant les intrus, Demetri laissa échappa un grognement avant de s'éloigner de Sacha. Cette dernière se décala du mur où elle était coincée. Avant de regarder dans la même direction que son kidnappeur, la jeune femme lui jeta un dernier noir avant d'articuler silencieusement : triple idiot. Le vampire arqua d'étonnement ses sourcils. Sa rancune était chose tenace. Se tenant au peu de dignité qui lui restait, la jeune femme se tourna ,à son tour, en direction des nouveaux venus. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, ces trois vampires étaient présents lors de leur visite guidée. Celui qui les avait interrompu, même sans avoir été transformé il ne serait pas passé inaperçu dans les rue italiennes. Sacha haussa les sourcils en regardant de haut en bas ses deux mètres de haut. Un géant. Des cheveux noirs qui soulignaient sa peau d'un teint olivâtre. Ses yeux rouges , où brillaient l'amusement, rapportaient une touche de couleur à son visage. Tout en les regardant avec un grand sourire, ses mains , qui dépassèrent de sa longue cape grise, les applaudirent silencieusement. Croisant le regard de la jeune anglaise, il lui fit un clin d'œil. Pour seule réponse, elle fit une grimace d'incompréhension. La lèvre supérieure redressée, les yeux plissés. Il lui rappelait ses jeux en forme de singe qui tapent des cymbales en rythme. Son sourire lui donnait mal à la tête, elle préféra détourner son attention vers les deux autres membres qui l'accompagnaient. Comparés à leur camarade, les deux autres vampires paraissaient bien minuscule. Plus petit d'au moins quarante centimètres pour le plus petit, leurs corpulences n'ont plus été différentes. A sa droite, la jeune femme qui les avait emmené jusqu'ici. Toujours aussi magnifique. Avec son mètre soixante dix sept, Heidi aurait très bien pu faire la couverture des magazines de mode. Sa longue robe rouge avait été remplacé par une mini-jupe verte soulignant l'immense longueur de ses jambes. Son top manche courte noir irisé mettait parfaitement en valeur ses courbes et sa poitrine. Le tout assorti d'une paire d'escarpin louboutin rouge d'une hauteur à faire pâlir les plus grands alpinistes. Ses yeux rouges , tournaient dans sa direction, ne la quittaient pas du regard. La vampire lui adressa un grand sourire. Un sourire qui sonnait faux pour elle. La tête inclinée sur le côté, la main jouant avec une de ces longues mèches de sa chevelure acajou, elle semblait se délecter de la tournure des événements. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cette vampire lui faisait penser aux pestes des lycée : hypocrite et méchante. Elle s'arrêta sur le dernier membre du trio. Un peu à l'arrière du reste du groupe, il était quelque peu caché par la grande taille de son coéquipier. Il ne l'égalait peut-être pas dans le domaine de la taille mais Alec lui semblait beaucoup plus dangereux encore que les deux autres vampires. Des cheveux châtains encadraient son visage pâle. Ses yeux rouge rubis exprimaient tout simplement l'ennuie. L'ennuie d'être ici. L'ennuie de devoir partager son air avec deux humains aussi insignifiants qu'eux. Ironique pour un vampire qui n'a pas un besoin vitale de l'air. Comme Demetri, il n'essaya pas d'exprimer la moindre joie ou de sympathie en la regardant. Seul une certaine répugnance à son encontre s'échappait de lui. La voilà piégée dans une pièce close avec deux vampires antipathiques, un qui ressemble à un CD rayé ainsi qu'une avec son sourire complètement faux-cul.

\- Comme je viens de le dire il y a peu, je suis désolé d'interrompre une discussion aussi intéressante mais on nous attend, _lança Félix d'un large mouvement de bras_.

\- Et passionnée, _la piqua Heidi en baissant son regard sur ta tenue_.

Fronçant les sourcils, l'intéressée suivit le regard de la belle vampire. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, son visage se transforma en tomate quand elle s'aperçut que son peignoir en soie s'était ouvert durant son interactions avec le traqueur des Volturis. Dévoilant son caraco et son short en soie. Elle le renferma vivement et fit un triple nœud avec la ceinture du kimono.

\- Vous semblez bien captivés par votre conversation, _poursuivit big vampire_. Malheureusement je ne pense pas avoir entendu le sujet de votre débat, _expliqua t'il avec un sourire - faussement - innocent._

\- De tout manière cela ne te concerne en aucune façon, _soupira Demetri en passant la main dans ses cheveux_.

\- La phase d'accouchement, _répondit Heidi au même moment_. Ceci dit je ne sais pas si ils eurent discuté du processus pour arriver à ce stade. Enfin tu vois l'acte sex ...

\- Stop, _la coupa horrifié Sacha_ , il y a un enfant dans la pièce nom d'une purée d'artichaut.

\- Nom d'une purée d'artichaut ? _Répéta Alec en crachant difficilement cette phrase._

\- Maman interdit les gros mots. Alors elle les remplace par des mots de l'usage familier sans pour autant être grossier, _répondit simplement Henry_.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune garçon. Voyant les adultes dialoguant ensemble, il avait repris la lecture du livre qu'il avait laissé tomber. Allongé sur le ventre au centre du lit, il était plongé dans son ouvrage. Cependant sentant le poids des regards sur lui, Henry redressa la tête pour fixer sa mère et les vampires. Avant d'entamer la conversation, il attendit quelques instants avant de soupirer :

\- Quoi ? J'ai rien dit de faux. Je vais pas appeler un chat un chien, _expliqua t'il_. Un chat n'est pas un chien enfin j'espère que tu le savais ? _Questionna t'il en voyant Félix le fixer incrédule._

Devant l'absence de réponse du vampire, il se tourna vers sa mère. Utilisant sa main comme paravent devant sa bouche, il lui murmura :

\- Leurs grandes capacités physiques doivent compenser le peu de cellules grises maman.

\- Mon chou tu sais qu'on peut t'entendre quand même, _s'adressa Heidi gaiment_.

\- Oh je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser _madame_ , _s'excusa t'il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot_.

\- Mademoiselle plutôt jeune homme, _grinça des dents la vampire malgré son sourire_.

\- Vous êtes marié ?

Le silence qui lui répondit fut une réponse plus que suffisante.

\- Ce gosse t'a bien eu Heidi, _éclata de rire Félix en claquant ses mains sur ses cuisses_.

Félix semblait parti dans son fou rire malgré le regard noir d'Heidi dans sa direction. Le regard d'Alec glissa de la mère au fils. Du fils à la mère. Il tourna les talons, avança de quelques pas, se stoppa à la porte. Sa cape vivota sous le mouvement.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que les maîtres soient heureux de patienter une nouvelle demi-heure, _dit il d'une voix froid_. Si ils doivent venir voir ce qu'on fabrique, la personne qui enverront sera Jane. Je pense pas que tu veuilles qu'elle fasse comme la dernière fois Félix n'est ce pas ? _Susurra t'il une voix suave_.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais à la mention de la certaine Jane, le reste des vampires s'étaient figés. Et cela avait stoppé l'hilarité de Félix. Même le dénommé Demetri ne semblait pas heureux de la venue de la vampire. Bon à part Alec, bien qu'elle ne connaisse la raison. Si trois vampires sur quatre ne sont pas plus qu'optimistes que ça à ce que cette Jane vienne les chercher, Sacha se rangeait de leurs côtés.

\- Pas besoin d'être aussi rabat joie Alec on te suit, _soupira Félix._

\- Merci Alec il va encore bouder pendant toute la journée, _ricana Heidi_.

\- Il n'a pas supporté la petite correction que lui avait affligé Jane la dernière fois, _commenta Demetri_. Son ego en a prit un coup je pense, _le nargua t'il à sa manière_.

\- Eh elle m'a eut par surprise, _se défendit vainement le concerné_.

Devant sa piètre défense, Heidi lui tapota l'épaule en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre. Demetri en passant près de lui, envoya une tape dans le dos. Quant au vampire qui avait lancé le sujet, il se contenta d'un simple sourire narquois. Un grand pas pour lui. Sacha cacha sa surprise. Au début, elle avait pensé qu'ils étaient seulement coéquipiers rien de plus que cela. En les voyant interagir de la sorte, elle se rendait compte que malgré ce qui laissent voir, ils semblaient unis. Sa salive descendit difficilement le long de sa gorge. Il faudra la jouer très rusé pour s'en sortir. Pendant que sa mère observait attentivement leurs hôtes, Henry rampa jusqu'au bord du lit. Ses pieds posaient au sol, il avança en direction de Sacha. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui attrapa la main et enroula ses doigts au sien. En sentant la main de son fils se resserrait autour de la sienne, Sacha baissa le regard et rencontra celui bleu azur de son fils. Elle lui souria, passa sa main dans ses boucles.

\- Mhhh, _toussota Sacha_. Je veux bien vous suivre mais vous avez pas une tenue un peu plus présentable que ça ?

D'un geste ample de la main, elle présenta sa tenue en grimaçant. Demetri soupira et détacha la sangle de sa cape. Il la lança vers l'anglaise.

\- Aaahhh

Surprise par cet élan de gentillesse, elle l'attrapa de justesse. D'un mouvement du menton elle le remercia. Sa cape était trop grande pour elle mais au moins elle était plus vêtue qu'il y a quelques minutes.

\- Si madame est enfin prête, nous pouvons y aller, _ironisa Alec en s'engouffrant dans le couloir._

 ** _~ fin du chapitre ~_**

* * *

 ** _Merci pour avoir prit le temps de me lire !_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas de commenter en me laissant une review ;)_**

 ** _Bonne soirée / journée et à la prochaine fois ! ;)_**


	9. Update

Bonjour, je reviens depuis une - très - longue absence!

Je suis vraiment désolée de passer à autre chose trente mille idées qui partaient dans tous les sens. J'avais surtout un doute sur quel personnage masculin mettre en avant lol Si vous avez une préférence je vous écoute haha.

Donc me revoilà pour répondre aux nouveaux commentaires afin de les rassurer : je n'arrête pas cette histoire ;)

Sur ces derniers mots, à bientôt :)


End file.
